


Memories of Nash Wells: Maya in pain

by Arbiter2991



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parental Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: One of the ideas of dynamic between Nash and Maya.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Memories of Nash Wells: Maya in pain

Maya has just woken up. Her upper body was sore and numb from all the climbing and tunnel searching she did on her search for Daxom tech. She found a clue, but the pain from exertion was unbearable, she tried to deny it but Nash knew better. Once she returned, he ordered her to rest in her tent, and call if she needed him.

As much as her stubbornness told her to get up, she wasn't able to, she picked up her water bottle and drank it all. "Nash, I need more water!"

Nash entered the tent. ” Nice to see you awake; how is the pain?”

“It's still awful and you know it," Maya winced, taking a sip from the bottle Nash has brought.

“Want me to help you out?"

"What do you have in mind?" Maya didn't want him to put extra effort on her behalf, she knew he has things to do.

" I'll give you a massage. It should soothe the pain, at least for a while.”

“If you think that helps then do it. I hate being so useless. Just don't take too long, Nash”

“ You aren't useless, you find a clue, now try to relax,” Nash stood behind her and rubbed her sore arms before moving to her neck. She purred and leaned back into his touch. Nash put his hands on her back and, when he was finished, he asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"Much better, thank you," Maya replied. Nash sat beside her.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked.

"Where I come from, there was a woman who was much better at it than I am," he explained.

Maya raised her eyebrows slightly, “That's interesting. Tell me more.”

“ There is not much to tell, we were young and having a nice time with each other,” Nash shrugged in matter of fact manner

Maya's eyes widened. "You had a romance?".

Nash's response was brief and quiet, “ I did, but she got sick, she didn't make it.” Maya could tell he was deeply upset about it.

“I am so sorry to hear that; is that why you spend so many years alone?” While she was genuine, she couldn't help herself but to ask about the reason for his long solitude.

“It's part of it, but you already know it's more complicated.”

“ Thanks for sharing; I know it's not easy. For me, it wasn’t.” Maya reminded how much she struggled to open herself in front of Nash about her family.

“Don't trouble yourself with that Maya,” Nash gently touched her head.” The pain might be eased but you still need to recover. don't leave this tent until I say otherwise, got it?”

“Yes sir,” she mocked Nash. He ignored her sarcasm.


End file.
